1. Field of the invention
Invention relates in general to beverage coolers and, more particularly, to a beverage cooler having sleeves integrally formed with the walls of the beverage cooler for enabling beverage containers to be in cool, yet remain accessible from the exterior of the cooler.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional beverage coolers normally form a tight sealed insulated package with coolant and consumable items kept in the interior of the beverage cooler. When it is necessary to consume the food or beverage in the cooler, the cooler is opened and the food or beverage removed and consumed. Once the food or beverage has been removed from the cooler, it normally reaches room temperature at a relatively fast pace. Particularly, when consuming beverages, it is desirable that the beverage remain cool while consumption occurs. In certain arrangements, the beverages are placed in the coolant and then removed from the coolant as consumption occurs. However, such arrangements are not desirable as the coolant, such as ice, will normally melt rather rapidly.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,681,110; 4,037,428; 4,441,336; 3,940,249; 4,393,665; French Patent No. 2,327,746; and German Patents 120,261 and 598,350.